A Cybertronian Summer
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: Talia, Madison,Donovan, and Axia are freinds that are out of school, enjoying a month together for the summer. But, when playing a transformers game, they are sucked into the Transformers Prime world, in a rageing battle, only makeing their hopes run low in ever makeing it home. Along the way, their freindship hangs by a thred. AxiaxKO, violence between freinds,violence!
1. Relic Game

Axia felt like she was haveing a normal day. She felt happy. It was Summer break. No school, her freinds could visit. Yep, her and her two freinds had it MADE. But, one day it would change.

"So Axia, whats to do first?" Her friend Talia asked. Axis looked forward to this month all year. This was the month her friends came over to spend most of the summer together. "Lets watch Fruits Basket!" Madison said smiling. "Lets watch a movie!" Donovan said holding out some dvd's. "Well guys id prefer drawing myself, but lets watch Transformers Prime." She said. "I dont like Transformers." Madison said. "Transformers are cool Maddie!" Donovan said, calling her by the nick name she was given by him and Axia. Talia watched G1 Transformers before, but hasnt heard of Prime. As they went into her room for the show, Axia told them its a good show. Axia then turned on her tv, only to surprise them with the show being already on. "Wow, that's timing!" Talia said. They all giggled and sat down on Axias's bed to watch the show. Luckily it just came on so they havent missed anything. "I know this one. Its called "Predatory". And its my favorite one." Axia said. They watched as the autobot named Arcee defended her human partner Jack against the decepticon Arachnid. They cheered at the femme fight. "CHICK FIGHT!" Donovan yelled only making everyone laugh. As soon as the episode was over, they went outside to play their own transformers game. But, that's when things got weird. They had walkie-talkies, so it could be like the bots comlinks.

"Donovan, any sight of autobots Axia and Talia?" Madison said.

"Negative. You seen them?" He asked back.

"Negative."She said.

"My positions at the tractor. Can you met me here?" He asked.

"Sure. Im on my way." She said.

After a minute, she reached Donovan location.

Lets find the relic." She said.

"You mean Axia's Hero Factory Stormer figure?" He said sarcastically.

"Yah, whatever she said it was." She replied, then they went to find their friends HF figure.

"Talia, any sign of cons Donovan and Madison?" Axia asked.

"Nope." Talia asked.

"K'ay, were are you?" Axia asked.

"Im at the relic, keeping guard 'case the cons come." She replied.

"Good. Ill try to find my way there." Axia said, ending the conversation.


	2. Awakening in a strange place

As they tried to beat each other in the game something strange started to happen in the air. Once they reached the "relic", they all, fell and clasped.

"Ughh, w-were the heck am i?" Talia asked. As she got up, she noticed she was in a metallic body. "Wah, WHAT THE HECK!?" She was light purple and bright green. She got to her feet and walked for a bit. Then she noticed a black and yellow muscle car speeding to her location. "Huh, h-hey! Over here!" She said waving her hands in the air.

Donovan opened his eyes and held his head. "Oh gosh, what happened?" He got up and saw a lake nearby. He walked to it to see he was, a transformer? "Wah?! How did this happen!?" He said looking at his refection. His armor was a ginger color like his hair was along with dark red streaks on his chest, arm, and leg plates. "Man, I've got to find the others!" He said, and ran off into the woods.

Madison's hazel eyes opened to see a tiny flower. Wait, This flower was WAY too tiny! She got up to see she was in a light blue and lavender body. "H-how?! I-it can't be!" She heard gun fire in the distance. it sounded like robotic blasters, so she left for what it could be.

"The relic should be around here some were." Said Arcee holding a tracker. "Who knew relics were so difficult to find." Said her partner Cliffjumper. "Its a relic Cliff. Its going to be difficult." She said to him. Then, the tracker started beeping faster. "We close?" Cliffjumper said. "No, another cybertronian signal!" She said transforming her hands to blasters. Cliffjumper did the same. "Alright, lets take this con down!" He said. Then as they were about to shoot, out came a ginger colored bot. "WAH! D-DONT SHOOT!" Donovan said shielding himself with his arms. Arcee and Cliffjumper only looked at each other, and then came to quick conclusions. "Who are you?" Arcee asked keeping aim on him as well was Cliffjumper. "D-Donovan! I was playing with my friends,and we some how were separated. And i was wondering if you can help me find them." He said shaking. "He doesnt sound like a con." Said Cliffjumper. "Are you allied with the Decepticons, or with us Autobots?" CliffJumper asked. "Im on neither side, nor my friends. Im just looking for them. But i must pick a side, it would be with my friends on what side they chose." He finished. Arcee and Cliffjumper looked at each other with the same thoughts. Yep, he was defiantly clueless of the war going on. And due to his small size, as in WAY smaller than Arcee, he had to be a sparkling. "Ok, come with us." Arcee said both lowering their blasters.


End file.
